Internal Menace
by FoolsGil
Summary: The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, and dammit does it ever. A wish on the Eternal Dragon was supposed to help improve chances against the Androids, but it instead corrupted two souls that were full of jealousy, resentment, and anger. There is no happy ending to be found here.
1. Point of Divergence

Note: To understand the initial premise of this story, you may have to watch DBZ episode 109: "Z Warriors Prepare"

Thanks to SSJ2 Silven for the beta read!

DBZ: Internal Menace

Chapter One-Divergence

* * *

The smell of meat cooking on dirty grease and a pitiful, agonizing scream rang out from inside the gravity machine Dr. Briefs had made. The smell, along with the sound, came from one man-Vegeta. He just ended a call with heiress Bulma Briefs, having told her off for her constant complaining for his health: He was still in his bandages, and his stitches were barely keeping together, but he didn't care. After ending the call, he shot an energy wave and realized that he couldn't bring his hand down:-his whole right arm locked up! His thoughts now focused on his arm, he forgot all about his energy wave; it circled the gravity room menacingly, until it blasted its owner at his back. The pain was excruciating to say the least, and the scream startled everyone in a half a mile radius-except Yamcha. Long after Puar stopped trying to convince him to train; He stood silent, watching Vegeta's progress from outside the gravity machine.

Some lives and destinies can change with a single and simple event. Just one night ago, Yamcha went into the gravity machine while Vegeta laid up in the Brief's home, unconscious from his training injuries. Yamcha experienced gravity at 300% that night, and barely survived. In the universe that you know, the day after Yamcha continued to train within his limits, carefree and stupid, learning absolutely nothing from his experience. In three years' time he will be put in his place…again. But in this story, this universe, a nagging thought became a startling epiphany, and Yamcha realized just how outclassed he was in the grand scheme of things.

"There needs to be a change." Yamcha said to himself, and flew towards the Brief's home. Sensing Bulma was in the kitchen, Yamcha decided to check in on her. When he saw her, he had to stop and just thank Kami for how lucky he is: There she was, sitting at the kitchen table, working on her computer. Style, grace, and beauty-Bulma has it all. Recently, The beautiful heiress had decided to try a new look. A lavender afro adorned on her head, she wore an orange form fitting dress and orange pumps. Yamcha would be the first to admit guilt on not reconnecting with Bulma after his resurrection, and he knew that also, needed to be changed. "Hey babe, did I mention how I love your new look?"

Walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her, Yamcha saw what Bulma was working on: A detailed schematic for saiyan armor... Bulma said nothing upon feeling Yamcha's touch, too focused on the task at hand.

"Bulma?"

"Yes Yamcha I'll check on that blasted Vegeta in a second. I'll just let him think about what he said to me while he's sprawled on the ground." Another, slightly louder scream was heard coming from outside. "He'll live." Bulma muttered.

'Girl has a one track mind' thought Yamcha, recalling how often she spent time yelling at the prince, and complained about him to anyone with ears, and yet her heart is so big that she kept a room for Vegeta to stay in, and always cared for his wellbeing, no matter what. Kissing his girlfriend on her neck, ignoring the faint response, Yamcha headed up to Bulma's room. Right next to her unkempt sty of a bed was the dragon radar, kept in a silver metal case. She wouldn't miss it for a few hours Yamcha convinced himself as he waded through the room as if it was a swamp. Grasping the radar in both hands, Yamcha smiled, feeling proud of himself. Closing the metal box, he turned to Bulma's window and let himself out. Levitating, he looked down to see Bulma at Vegeta's gravity machine; she was probably getting ready to personally give Vegeta a piece of her mind. Still smiling, oblivious to the budding relationship in front of him, Yamcha flew off towards the first dragonball.

* * *

Even if he was to summon Shenron a million times, Yamcha doubted he would ever get tired of seeing him. It was a magnificent sight, seeing a large green dragon quite literally appearing out of seven glowing golden orbs. Yamcha knew he wanted no one to know about his wish, so he waited until the dead of night, hours after finding all seven balls. Along with choosing to call the dragon at the wasteland he first met Goku at, Yamcha was sure that no one, even if they were awake, would see the giant beast.

**STATE YOUR WISH, MORTAL, SO I MAY RETURN TO MY ETERNAL SLUMBER. **Shenron's words echoed into Yamcha's mind, and a mixture of awe, fear, and joy slowly welled up inside of Yamcha. He could barely believe this was happening.

"Y-yes Shenron." Yamcha raised his arms straight into the air, holding them out as if to catch the sky. "Shenron! Listen to me and grant my wish! I wish for…" Yamcha's triumphant yell suddenly stopped. "Uh-um…I wish for…" For thirty seconds, Yamcha said nothing, his mind running through circles of exactly what to wish for.

**MAKE YOUR WISH NOW MORTAL, AND STOP WASTING MY TIME. **Shenron's words were laced with irritation and his voice rang though Yamcha's body, giving him quite the headache. Yamcha dropped his hands from in the air to on his head, wincing.

"One minute please!" Yamcha said, trying to block out the pain in his head. He felt like kicking his own ass for not thinking ahead… How could he not have come up with a wish! Yamcha knew that things had to change for him so he can help against the Androids, but what exactly should he wish for?

Yamcha immediately said no to a wish for immortality, knowing that living forever would mean nothing if he wasn't strong enough to fight the Androids, and Yamcha still had his pride as a martial artist, so wishing for ultimate strength against any foe was out of the question either. It then hit Yamcha what to wish for, and immediately looked up to the eternally bored dragon.

"Shenron!" Yamcha started. "I wish to learn the knowledge of the universes most formidable technique to use against any foe!" Shenron's eyes glowed, and his words started to echo inside of Yamcha.

**ONE MINUTE PLEASE.**

Yamcha at first thought the Dragon was cracking a joke, until he felt it. The feel of a mosquito was…biting the side of his brain, and the bite became stronger, and stronger. In a flash Yamcha felt a terrible pain inside his head, as the one mosquito become an angry bee, stinging his brain and ripping it open like wet toilet tissue. A sound that seemed impossible for Yamcha to generate escaped from his lips, and like the saiyan earlier that day, Yamcha was in a state of barely describable torment. His body started to convulse as if cold, and his brow became wet with sweat. As Yamcha fell with his stomach to the ground, a small amount of drool crept from his lips and started to form a puddle in the sand. Yamcha could not think of anything, and eventually blackness took him.

**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.** Shenron's words echoed into Yamcha's mind, though he was unconscious and oblivious to anything else. **FAREWELL.** The dragon, as quickly as he appeared, vanished, and the dragonballs flew outward towards different corners of the world, leaving Yamcha alone.

He dreamt that night. He dreamt of a technique known only by a race of heroes on the far edges of the entire universe. He dreamt of the technique known as Fusion.

* * *

"-And that's what happened." Yamcha said to Tenshinhan and Chaozu. To say the least, Chaozu was the only one who paid any attention at the story, sitting at a wood table, being amazed at Yamcha's courage. Tenshinhan practiced mental exercises as he looked outside of the cabin Chaozu created for rest and relaxation. He knew he should be doing something, like training against the Androids, but something about being "hospitable."

"How strong does one get from fusion?"

"The fused warrior becomes stronger by a hundred fold." Yamcha grabbed a banana and continued. "Both warriors must be at least the same height and power level at time of fusion, and both warriors must enact a small dance, matching each other to the letter."

Chaozu's smile was getting larger and larger. "How long is the fusion duration?"

Yamcha paused, noticing that the one who should be paying attention, isn't. "Hey, Tenshinhan, I'm talking about something really important…" Tenshinhan slowly turned around from the window, and sat down next to Chaozu. A look of irritation was painted on his face. Yamcha was surprised at this attitude from the powerful martial artist, but continued. "It lasts for thirty minutes, and there is a sixty minute cool down period. It's far from permanent, so we'll have to go all out the moment we fuse.

"We?" wondered Chaozu. "But I'm too short, unless you mean…ah…" both Chaozu and Yamcha looked to Tenshinhan, expectantly-Chaozu with stars in his eyes, literally begging to Kami that he will see something like fusion, and Yamcha, who's confident smile meant he predicted what his fellow fighter would say. Tenshinhan felt a wave of uncomfortable pressure, and stood up and walked out of the cabin. Surprised, Yamcha and Chaozu followed.

Yamcha flew in front of Tenshinhan, stopping him in his tracks. "Tenshinhan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to train. Androids don't kill themselves."

"Weren't you listening, the fusion-

"-Is just a load and I will not take part in it." Tenshinhan's words were calm, but stern. Yamcha's face quickly became one of confusion. Chaozu stopped in midair upon hearing Tenshinhan's words.

"Tenshinhan, the dragon never half assed a wish. Trust me, this is legit."

"I trust the dragon, and I trust you, my friend, but fusion sounds…disgusting." Tenshinhan's eyes squinted in revulsion, as if the word "fusion" was what you would call a skunk's diarrhea sickness. "We become one body? One mind? One soul? No. No I will-"

"Tenshinhan –"

"-NO I will not do something like that, just for something that may not even give the boost you promise. There is only one way we can get strong enough to destroy an enemy."

Tenshinhan tried to end the conversation by walking left past Yamcha, but Yamcha jumped into his line of sight. Tenshinhan moved right, and Yamcha moved right.

"Yamcha, stop it."

"The dragon has given us a-"

"-This conversation is over!"

"-given us a way to have equal standing with the Androids!"

"Get out of the way Yamcha!" Tenshinhan's patience was near its end. His hands were slowly tensing up, ready to strike Yamcha for not leaving him alone. Chaozu took notice immediately, and figured it would be smart to prep for his hold technique.

"We will have equal standing with the Saiyans!" Yamcha shouted as loud as he can, causing Tenshinhan to pause. Yamcha didn't want to manipulate Tenshinhan's inner feelings, but he could sense that he was going to get nothing but a fist fight, and possibly another broken leg.

"N-nothing can stand against a Saiyan." muttered Tenshinhan, looking away. "I gave up on surpassing them."

Yamcha knew he had him, right there. "I never thought of you as a defeatist."

"I don't care what you think of me."

"But you care what you think of yourself, don't you Tenshinhan?" As Tenshinhan turned around and walked towards the cabin, Yamcha trailed him. "We both know why you gave up. You were disgusted with yourself. You couldn't beat Goku at the 23rd World Tournament. You couldn't even avenge Chaozu against Nappa, and you can't beat the tar out of Vegeta and put the smug little vegetable prince into the ground." Yamcha grabbed Tenshinhan's shoulder, and turned him around, unafraid. Everything inside Tenshinhan was yelling to get away, to escape..."You used to be somebody worth fearing, somebody worth being called a rival and now, you're nothing."

Tenshinhan looked out towards the plains. "I-I have training." He started to fly off slowly. Yamcha frowned and continued.

"Oh yes, training. For the Androids that will be too powerful for any of us." Yamcha slid his hands into his arms as Tenshinhan's flight slowed. "These Androids were made specifically to kill Goku. So they will be monsters, overpowered as all get out to make sure that Goku is cadaverific when they are done. That practically explains how we will fare." Tenshinhan slowly turned, pausing to find the words.

"…..I will be of some use in the fight."

"YOU CAN BE MORE!" Yamcha roared, breaking Tenshinhan's last wall. "You can be so much more! There will be nothing but scrap metal once we're through with those Androids! It won't be Goku! It won't be Vegeta! It will be you! It will be me! Together, we will surpass any saiyan!"

Yamcha slowly paused, walking towards Tenshinhan, and Tenshinhan slowly dropped to the ground. Chaozu's jaw was close to dropping at the sight. Yamcha, of all people, Yamcha, has brought Tenshinhan to his side, using only his words. "Combined, we will no longer even need Goku. Join me, Tenshinhan." Yamcha held his hand out for a handshake, mentally pleading for Tenshinhan to accept. After a long minute, Tenshinhan finally relented, grabbing Yamcha's hand. Chaozu jumped into the air and started to laugh. Yamcha smiled a small smile, knowing the hard part was out of the way.

* * *

As a martial artist capable of technique mimicry, it didn't take long for Tenshinhan to learn the dance, and in an hour everything was in order:

-Yamcha has powered up to his highest level. His body slightly bulky and more strained than usual, he spent the last ten minutes physically fine tuning his movements so nothing goes wrong during the dance.

-Tenshinhan, stronger than Yamcha by quite the margin didn't have to strain as much as Yamcha did to get to Yamcha's level, and meditated to keep his level consistent while Yamcha was going through his warm up.

-Chaozu's popcorn had finally finished popping, and the salt and pepper was added in no time at all. It didn't take long for the tiny jiangshi to get himself comfortable, levitating a foot above the ground, watching his friends get ready.

After a few more moments Tenshinhan and Yamcha were ready, side by side. They both said nothing, but it wasn't hard to guess what they were thinking. Yamcha with a strained smile was ecstatic and thankful of the blessing he received. Tenshinhan's slightly irritated face showed the obvious disbelief in doing a ridiculous dance to become the strongest warrior, but he was willing to try. First the Androids. Then Vegeta.

"FUUUUU~" The two fighters duck-walked towards each other sideways, their arms moving in a clockwise fashion opposite of each other, hands outstretched. "ZHIN!" Tenshinhan and Yamcha tilted their lower bodies towards each other, bringing up their outer knees towards their body and pointing their knees towards each other. Their hands went from being outstretched to fists and as their knees pointed to each other, their fists pointed away from each other. Chaozu's eating pace quickened at the sight, burning each step of the dance into his brain. There was a slight pause, and then-"**HAAAA~!**" Bringing their risen knee to the ground and to the side, the two warriors tilted their upper bodies towards each other and brought their index fingers together.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. His Pride

The clothes were of foreign descent: A green vest with yellow trimmings; yellow sash around the waist; green bands around the arms and legs; white pants; and black training boots. His face was familiar, yet wasn't. It would be incorrect and impolite to say he was an amalgam of his predecessors. Still, he had the scars on his face, a third eye above his normal two, as well as the long healed gash on his chest. The only odd and quite hilarious thing about this man was his receding hairline. Head completely smooth like a baby's bottom until it hits the back, where a tuft of slick gelled spiky black hair is residing.

The universe has a sense of humor.

Chaozu, having already finished the popcorn, stopped shoveling the kernels into his face, mouth agape and frozen. Tenshinhan and Yamcha disappeared into a flash of light, and now there is only one man there. Chaozu floated towards the man. His energy felt nothing like Tenshinhan or Yamcha. He wasn't them, though he was them. The warrior, whose eyes have been closed, slowly opened, and saw the creature before him.

"C...Could you have taken out Frieza in this form?" Chaozu asked. The warrior said nothing at this, but immediately got into a stance: He moved his legs out as far as possible, and he brought his arms outstretched away from his body. Closing his eyes again, he started to power up. In an instant his power level shot up to Frieza's level, second form. Chaozu was startled by the big aura that suddenly arose from the fusee and flew back. The warrior's power continued to rise, but then it slowed. The warrior noticed this, and started gritting his teeth. The test went down to a steady pace, no matter how intense the warrior forced himself. When the warrior finally opened his eyes, sweat drops from his head fell like waterfalls, and his blood boiled.

At 100% he is barely stronger than Frieza's third form.

"Amazing, T-Tenscha." Chaozu called out. "At your level, you can give Frieza a run for his money!"

The warrior locked eyed with the bug in front of him, rage building at the perceived patronizing, but first: "Tenscha?" The voice that said those words was...

"Kami, you sound like them both, it's eerie!" Chaozu laughed, frankly trusting in the enraged fighter enough to laugh in his face. The voice was startling mix between Yamcha and Tenshinhan, as if they were both speaking at the same time. The universe REALLY has a sense of humor. When Chaozu relaxed, he continued. "Tenscha: _**Tens**_hinhan. Yam_**cha**_. He emphasized certain parts of the name loudly enough for anyone to understand. Tenscha rolled his eyes. He didn't care for the name, let alone any names. For the purpose of this story, he will be known as "Tenscha," but personally, he wouldn't care if he was called "Late for Dinner."

"Whatever." He muttered, and then the look of anger was in his face again. "Also-" in not even a second, Tenscha was on Chaozu like white on rice, his hand holding Chaozu's smooth head with only his palm. Chaozu's eyes widened, and he knew he was in trouble.

"T-Tenscha?"

"How dare you patronize me!" Tenscha pulled Chaozu towards to his face. Absolute fear was etched into his face. "I am FAR STRONGER than FRIEZA!" Tenscha's pride dictated this entire experience. he will even crush the mutterings of all lowly beings when they question his true strength. "**KAIOKEN**!"

The power that Chaozu felt was now being boosted by the ultimate technique of King Kai. The crimson aura was so powerful that they started to singe Chaozu's cheeks as if the aura was fire. Like a flag on a windy day, Chaozu's body billowed against the typhoon that is Tenscha's abilities. As Chaozu fell unconscious, he realized two things.

One: For an instant, Tenscha has matched Frieza's fourth form.

Two: Tenscha is nothing short of a fiend himself.

Letting go of Chaozu's head, the unconscious jiangshi floated to the ground softly, Tenscha smiled, and started to reflect upon Tenshinhan and Yamcha's memories.

Tenshinhan's greatest failure as a martial artist was an inability to control the Kaioken. He memorized every word. Using King Kai as a transmitter, he was able to "see" Goku use the Kaioken on Namek. This alone should have been enough for the triclops to mimic and then master the technique, but the genius could not make one and one make two. Tenshinhan realized Goku's saiyan heritage, his innate battle superiority caused him to master what a human couldn't, and it didn't matter how strong said human was. And Yamcha, well...Yamcha was many things: an idiot, and lazy. Even when Chaozu broke it down to him, Yamcha couldn't understand the Kaioken, but then again didn't even bother putting in effort to try and learn by doing. Tenshinhan knew having him train with King Kai would be a waste, but he felt he was on the same boat as well when no amount of effort achieved the results.

Tenscha awoke from his reflection with a smile. At the very least, the mysticism of fusion doubled that human potential, and with Tenshinhan's knowledge, Tenscha was able to do what Tenshinhan and Yamcha could not.

"I must test this body out." he whispered with a grin. Tenscha closed his eyes and concentrated. He wanted a suitable fighter. One who he could match without Kaioken, and who he had no problems with so the spar wouldn't become a massacre…Tenscha smiled, sensing his new toy.

Piccolo brought his index and middle finger away from his forehead and stared into the horizon, towards the distance of the aura. It was sinister, and surprisingly, it was human. "Where was this guy against the Saiyans?" He wondered, and suddenly he sense the being racing towards him. Piccolo took a deep breath and calmed his mind. It seems it's time for that training with Son Goku to pay off. He patiently waited and it didn't take long for Tenscha to arrive. Ever detached, Piccolo folded his arms to his chest.

"Can I help you?"

Tenscha smirked a bit, intending to have a little fun before this sparring session. "Yes, _Demon King_ Piccolo."

Piccolo cocked his head to the side. This fool is obviously faking a grudge, but Piccolo decided to play. "It's been awhile since I heard that title. Who are you?"

"My name is…Not important…"Tenscha got into his fighting pose, a blend of Crane Style and Turtle Style, and a bit of bobbing back and forth from Wolf Fang Style. "What is important is that you killed my father. Prepare to die."

At this, Piccolo started to laugh heartily, showing off his demonic like teeth. Tenscha started to gnash his teeth at the laughing, but held his ground. "I have yet to kill a single human, let alone one with three eyes and a haircut as bad as yours!" Tenscha fists balled up so tightly that blood was close to bursting out of the veins in his wrist.

…Well, your father killed my father."

"Punishing the children for the sins of the father?" Piccolo slowly stopped laughing, getting bored of the game-the banter was just terrible-and he wanted to get to the actual fighting "You have ten minutes."

In an instant, Tenscha was upon him. A sweeping scissors kick made Piccolo airborne, and a football punt sent him into the stratosphere. "It's going to be over in two!" roared Tenscha giddily. He skyrocketed towards Piccolo who immediately went on the defensive. For not even twenty seconds did the two fighters engage in their heated struggle before Tenscha backhanded Piccolo away.

'Fusion is a dream come true.' thought Tenscha with a smile as he brought his hands behind him. What neither Yamcha nor Tenshinhan could do, Tenscha could, with their combined knowledge, abilities, and strength. And with the collective group's knowledge on two certain attacks, Tenscha can take them and make something entirely new.

Piccolo, slightly dazed from the slap to the face, flew away from Tenscha and started gathering energy into his left hand, his whole arm outstretched. "Is this the best you have, so disappointing." He braced his left arm with his right. "**EXPLOSIVE WAVE**!" A yellow beam of energy shot at the smug human warrior at a quickening pace. Tenscha quickly brought his hands in front of him, slapping his hands together with his index fingers out.

"**SPIRIT BULLET**!" Like a shotgun firing, the recoil brought Tenscha's fingers up after fire. The Spirit Bullet, like the Dodonpa takes no time to charge energy, and like the Spirit Ball, is an energy sphere that moves at high velocity. The ball hit Piccolo's beam and went through the beam, dissipating the energy.

"Gah!" erupted Piccolo, surprised. He released control of his beam and jumped to the side. The Ball narrowly missed him, and instantly dissipated. Though Tenscha could have detonated the attack, Tenscha had no interest in killing Piccolo.

This is a sparring session, after all.

Piccolo gargled a bit of saliva that was in his throat, and spit. "That attack of yours. Why did the energy feel familiar?" Tenscha said nothing, but made a mental note that expending his energy would cause Yamcha's and Tenshinhan's energy signatures to flare. Piccolo got into his signature stance and charged. He met Tenscha in an instant and like a ballroom blitz, they danced as they tried to break each other down. "You're not after me for anything, that much is obvious. And whoever you are, you weren't around for the Saiyans, we would've long sensed you back then. Who are you?" Tenscha smirked as he dodged every punch and kick that Piccolo threw.

"Defeat me and I will tell you." Tenscha said. "Now come. In one minute I will make you wish your father never birthed you." Piccolo stepped back, and closed his eyes. Tenscha looked to him, confused at what the Namekian was doing." Tenscha pointed his hand at Piccolo and started to charge an energy shot. "What are you waiting-"

"**KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR**!" Piccolo roared, eyes snapping open, and his muscles bulging out. Because of the unexpectedness, Tenscha fired the energy attack, but Piccolo disappeared and appeared right in front of Tenscha.

"What?" Tenscha gasped in fear and then in pain as Piccolo instantly kneed Tenscha and erupted into a hundred high speed bone cracking punches. The Head. The Chest. The Arms. The Legs. The Stomach. The Back. The Face. Piccolo didn't let up, and Tenscha took it all. Tenscha's fused body became blue, bloody and bruised.

'How?' Tenscha thought weakly. 'How does he know the Kaioken?' No amount of blocking would have saved him. The unexpected power up dwarfed Tenscha's base level by a huge margin, There'd have been nothing Tenscha could have done, even if he saw it coming. For the final attack, Piccolo brought his arm back in an over exaggerated fashion. Taking his chance, Tenscha hightailed away, but it was exactly what Piccolo wanted.

"HAS IT BEEN TWO MINUTES YET?!" Piccolo shouted as he brought out his hand forward. His arm stretched like a rubber band and Tenscha didn't see it until his neck was grabbed. Piccolo smirked at Tenscha's apparent fear. "MYSTIC…" Piccolo's arm started stretching back to his body, pulling Tenscha towards him. Tenscha screamed like a panicking child, being pulled towards a serial killer who was going to gut him eight ways until Sunday. Piccolo's other hand was balled up into a fist, and when Tenscha got close enough-

"…**ATTACK**!" Piccolo's fist came down upon his opponent's back. The strength of the attack was enough to send Tenscha plummeting from the sky, towards the ground below. With Tenscha's last conscious thought, he swore that when he was to awake, he will murder the Namekian, and damn the consequences.

* * *

Tenscha: From DBZ Budokai 2, he was known as Tiencha. I changed the pronounciation.

Spirit Bullet (Dodonpa+Spirit Ball): From DBZ Budokai 2, it was called Dodohameha. (Dodonpa+Kamehameha Wave)

Power Levels

Tenscha, 50%: 1,500,000

Tenscha 100%: Three Million

Tenscha 100%, Kaioken: 4,500,000

Tenscha, against Piccolo: Two Million

Piccolo 100%: 1,850,000

Piccolo 100%, Kaioken x4: 7,400,000

Thanks to everyone who commented, share any thoughts, good, bad, or whatever about the story. I aim to improve.


	3. Too Weak

Thank you SSJ2 Silven for the help!

* * *

It seemed that Piccolo had another thing to thank Son Goku for that day. Lowering his breathing to a steady pace, the crimson aura that earlier engulfed the Namekian thinned, before finally subsiding. Beads of sweat slowly fell from his face to the ground. Piccolo was initially hesitant of using the level 4 of Kaioken, but he didn't know how much his visitor was holding back, and well, no kill like overkill. Letting his body slowly descend to the crater Tenscha had created on impact, he stared at the unconscious man silently.

The energy signatures were familiar, and they were human, but to the life of him, Piccolo couldn't remember who. The only human he knew by name was Krillin, and the only way Piccolo would meet any other human would be if they knew Goku-

The triclops-of course. The three eyes weren't exactly a dead giveaway, but the familiar energy _and _the three eyes…The second energy signature would then be the other tall human, the only one who didn't fight Nappa.

"Well, so much for interrogation." Piccolo muttered, plunging his hand into the sash around his waist, pulling out a senzu bean. "However these guys learned what they did, they can tell me when they aren't near death." Tenscha was indeed barely alive. Piccolo wasn't intentionally trying to kill him, but when you've been tenderized into a blue piece of meat and sent hurtling to the ground, there are no promises for survival.

Eyes slowly opening, Tenscha jumped to his feet, fully healed, and back to his normal flesh colored self. His eyes slowly turned to Piccolo, a seething anger starting to rise, and his face was a stone faced and cold.

"You passed." Piccolo said, body relaxed. "You're almost as strong me, which was nothing like you were when you were just two humans." He sensed the killing intent from Tenscha and continued. "Unlike the others, throwing you at the androids in three years won't be suicide."

"Well thank you." Tenscha mockingly bowed. "I would hate to be grouped with the likes of _you and Son Goku_. Piccolo smiled a small smile at this. As Tenscha bowed, his frown never left his face. After a moment of silence, Piccolo continued.

"I'm trying to-

Like a rocket, Tenscha hurled himself at Piccolo, the heel of his foot easily dodged by the Namekian, who was disinterested. Allowing the red aura to take him again, Piccolo grabbed at Tenscha's neck and hurled him back to the ground. Claws digging into Tenscha's neck, Piccolo began:

"This…amalgamation...who taught it to you?" Tenscha slowly grabbed Piccolo's wrist. "Are they from Earth?" As he did, Tenscha stared into Piccolo's pure black eyes with nothing but pure hate. "Can they teach us?" Yet, Tenscha smirked.

"I will not explain the fusion to a dead pickle monster." Piccolo smirked a bit as well, and tightened his grip around Tenscha's neck.

"Pickle monster?" Piccolo looked towards Tenscha's hands. They were grabbing tighter around Piccolo's wrists, yet he made no attempt to wrench himself free.

"But I will explain the technique that will destroy you-a courtesy-Remember the Spirit Bomb? An affront to natural physics of our world: It is a technique that changes every known rule and in the right hands, the whole universe will fall to one's knees.." Piccolo's eyes squinted at this.

"Enlighten me." Piccolo knew he should just start beating Tenscha's head apart, but Piccolo was a bit amused at this, so he did nothing. After half a minute of staring each other down, Tenscha continued.

"Normally, we would have to use energy within our own bodies from firing waves of energy and powering up, but the Spirit Bomb teaches to take energy from your surroundings and form that energy into a ball. Energy not ours… Let's now throw the ball out of the equation! What about, absorbing the energy into our bodies? Plants, Animals, humans, aliens, our own enemies… And unlike that softie Goku, there is no asking involved. There is no gentle-and thus slow- absorption. With enough training you can drain a planet's inhabitants in minutes. You take what you need, and if they die, they die."

Tenscha was so pleased with himself as he struggled under Piccolo's grasp. Piccolo on the other hand, was disgusted to say the least. The lecture he heard dripped like venom into his ears. No one from Earth's Special Forces would even think of something so horrid, or even consider it to save their own lives against an unstoppable foe. Tenscha spoke like a villain, villains that were similar to Frieza, Vegeta, Dr. Gero, his father, and himself; down in the deepest depths of his heart, Piccolo found the ideas of this man satisfying.

"You're a monster." Piccolo whispered. Noticing the lecture was over, Piccolo started to form his energy in his free hand. "So, you're going to kill me, by using the energy within the grass, or maybe me huh? Is that is what's going to happen?" And then Tenscha laughed. Tenscha laughed heartily at the Demon King's face, causing Piccolo to pause in anger. Eventually Tenscha stopped his guffaws, and spoke slowly with a horrible smile.

"But, Piccolo," He whispered. " I think it would be more ironic to give, than to take." In an instant, Tenscha's power level skyrocketed. Tenscha's aura enveloped him completely and while Piccolo was still confused, swam up Piccolo's arm. Piccolo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his whole limb became equal in strength as his entire body. However, unlike the rest of his body, the energy stayed localized in his arm. Piccolo noticed that he had no control over the energy that is now causing his arm to throb.

Then it exploded. Purple blood sprayed Piccolo's horrified face and into Tenscha's open mouth-and at that, Tenscha began his attack. In an instant Tenscha was on his feet. Whether it was for the oddity of his arm exploding, or the lack of pain because his brain was having trouble processing what happened, Piccolo didn't notice until it was too late. Tenscha thrust his skull at Piccolo's, the force was enough to send him flying away.

"Ironic, isn't it? Because the altruist in me could always take the energy from myself and channel it into you!" Tenscha appeared behind Piccolo as he flew through the plains of the battlefield and kneed his spine, stopping Piccolo's flight. The pain, still barely sensible, left Piccolo at a loss words, let alone a grunt. With a wicked gleam in his eye, Tenscha grabbed Piccolo's other arm, and powered up again.

"This isn't like Namek, is it it, pickle monster?" Tenscha cooed. "Back then you gave your energy to Goku, remember? The difference being that I'm not giving you my energy! I'm forcing you to take it!" Piccolo looked to his other arm, dazed, but his focus returned as he felt Tenscha's energy inside him again. "Because I'm bequeathing the gift that keeps on giving, This **SPIRIT AETHER**, I still control my energy, until I choose to release it!" Tenscha started to laugh again, but this one was more cruel than any other. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Say goodbye to the other one!"

Piccolo knew his arm was lost, but knew with his physiology, it was of no consequence. There was nothing Tenscha should reasonably be proud of, and at that moment, Piccolo was going to show him. As Piccolo's face was sprayed with his blood again, Piccolo with a loud scream focused all of his energy into his arms and in an instant, he regenerated them both. Tenscha was still reeling from his bloodlust high and was flabbergasted when he saw two new arms. Piccolo then jettisoned himself to the sky, away from his enemies' grasp.

You're nothing but garbage!" Piccolo shouted. "You honestly think that making bombs within somebody makes you some kind of genius?" He was going to shout more, but then stopped at the sight he couldn't look away from:

The grass in the plains started to slowly turn brown, and in a matter of seconds, a wide area around Tenscha was being absorbed. "One second," Tenscha called out. "Let me speed things up a bit…**KAIOKEN**!" As the familiar red aura enveloped Tenscha again, the energy absorption grew by a quick amount-in a matter of seconds the whole valley was nothing but brown and ash-grey thin blades of grass that wouldn't be fit for mulch. With a smile, Tenscha brought his hands out in front of him-and he formed a triangle. Piccolo's eyes widened in fear-He knew what was coming. There was no way to escape it either: It is just too fast and too big…

"TRI-BEAM!" Piccolo had one chance. Maybe his body will survive. Maybe it won't, but he had to try.

"**HA!**" Tenscha screamed with all his fury, and one of the most destructive techniques made by a human, jacked up with Kaioken and the energy found in an entire valley was sent hurtling at the Namekian. Piccolo shouted with all his might the one technique that can save him.

"**KAIOKEN X10!**"Piccolo could feel his heart threatening to burst inside of him-it beat so fast, it was threatening to burst out of his chest. The blood in Piccolo's body started to race through his entire body and plenty of blood went into his eyes and became trapped, making him look like a red eyed oni. The aura itself was like a terrible fire threatening to engulf the Namekian and it seemed like that was to happen, as his arms was consumed by the aura. But Piccolo was alive. The Tribeam Cannon was moving at a snail's pace according to Piccolo's vision, and as it moved closer and closer, Piccolo got into his stance. When it finally neared him, with one burning hand, Piccolo punched the hell out of that energy attack. The Tribeam Cannon didn't explode-on the contrary; it was sent back to the owner!

Tenscha saw the Kaioken from Piccolo and had an idea on what was to happen. By the time that Piccolo has punched the attack back, Tenscha had already jumped into the air to dodge. The explosion from behind Tenscha propelled him further into the air, giving the security of safety. Unfortunately for him, Piccolo was still in control of the power welling inside him. Before Tenscha even noticed that he was still in trouble, A foreign object-a leg was lodged into his body" Tenscha's eyes bugged out as he looked to the leg, enshrouded in flame. Looking up, he saw Piccolo, also enveloped by the crimson aura. Tenscha could feel his internal organs ripping open, and then he felt a burning sensation. The fire enveloped his entire body like a roaring flame from Dante's Inferno. With a painful scream, Tenscha plummeted once again, this time into the hole left by the Tri Beam Cannon.

The smell of burning flesh punctuated the air, and it came from the winner himself. The burnt patches on Piccolo's body were sickening, and surprising. Miraculously, perhaps due to his physiology, The Kaioken, which should have failed and made the Namekian explode violently, instead became a sort of kamikaze final assault-not even King Kai would have predicted a sort of thing. Explosion or not, however, Piccolo's life signs were dropping like a weight. Piccolo knew there was a lesson to be learned, a moral somewhere about trusting fools you don't know as well as other good hearted fools, or giving away a whole senzu when you only have the one, but for the life of him, or maybe because of the life leaving him, he couldn't remember. In an instant, he plummeted towards the hole left by the attack, falling unconscious.

"Gohan are you alright?" On Mount Paozu, hero Son Goku and his son, Son Gohan, were in the thick of a heavy sparring session-Gohan asked for a challenge like no other-when just a second later, Gohan blanked out at the last minute, allowing his father to break his guard. Goku's punch sent the poor boy sprawling to the floor, a dark black bruise immediately forming on his chin. "I'm sorry son! What happened?" At that moment, Goku felt Piccolo's energy drop. Unlike his son, Goku was too caught up in that spar to realize what happened, but that changed in an instant.

"Dad! Save Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. Goku was already gone before the sentence was fully spoken. A second later, Piccolo was in his arms. Placing Piccolo in the frantic Gohan's arms, Goku took off again for Korin's special beans.

Meanwhile, deep within the Earth, were two men-not one-two. It was unknown how long Tenscha fell, but he was gone by the time Tenshinhan and Yamcha hit solid ground…Slowly, Yamcha got to his feet, and noticed that everything was black except an outline of Tenshinhan-His chi radiated a brilliant light as if he was a lightbulb.

"Tenshinhan?" Tenshinhan's eyes showed he was not happy, in the slightest.

* * *

This was a difficult chapter to write. I needed more for Tenscha's first appearance because once they defuse, the story will start to pick up in pace and everything. I have alot planned. Okay moving on. Two new abilities:

Spirit Aether: Some of it was inspired by the Androids, and some of it was inspired by the Spirit Bomb, and a little was inspired by the Broly Movie and the Android 13 movie. The energy from ones target is literally sucked out, and can be absorbed by another target. The one controlling the Aether won't necessarily absorb the energy and can even give away their own energy in this fashion, for whatever reasons.

Namekian Kaioken Failure: Namekians are Freaky Alien Genotypes, freakier than others in fact. that said, they will also have some side effects to certain abilities. While an untrained high level Kaioken will make an unlucky Human or Saiyan explode violently from the inside, the unlucky Namekian will become a burning fiend, and before his life is eventually snuffed out, can use their final moments for a last ditch effort to immolate their enemy.

Power Levels:

Tenscha at senzu revival: Two Million

Piccolo: 1,850,000

Piccolo, Kaioken: 2,775,000

Tenscha, forced drainage: 1000

Piccolo: forced absorption: Over four million, less than two million in a single arm

Tenscha, Spirit Aether, Kaioken: Ten Million

Tenscha souped up+Tribeam Cannon: 19 Million

Piccolo, Kaioken x 10: 18,500,000

Piccolo, Kaioken Failure: Ten Million

Thanks to Zengame, Drakethegreat, Jokermask18, medicaldolphin8, Katrapolis, FinalFlashX, and DragonRose905, for their reviews. You guys are great. I also have questions I will answer:

Q:One thing I was wondering about is why you didn't mention Yamcha's orginal wish while Tenscha was searching through their memories, because the wish was so that he could know every formidable technique in the universe.

A: Not every formidable technique. Yamcha wished for the **most** formidable technique. One. But as you can see, Tenscha is a martial arts genius. He can still create techniques.

Q: Also, Frieza's full power at 100% is 120 million, I know that it was around 4 million after he initially transformed into his fourth form, but that was only a small fraction of his true power. Just figuring I would throw that in here just in case you didn't know that.

A: Yeah I didn't want that passage to be too wordy. I knew Frieza was stronger than 4 million but I wanted readers to know Tenscha matched his strength, at least before Frieza powered up. Tenscha wouldn't hold a candle to Frieza at 100%.

That's it for now. Chapter 4 coming sometime in November.


End file.
